Jessica Echolls
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Jessica Echolls! Summary Jessica is Logan’s twin. She has dated Dick. Broke up with Dick and even tried being friends with him. When Cassidy dies will she be able to pick up the pieces. Will they fall back in love or fall apart completely. Logan and Ve
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

( Flashback 6 years ago) Logan I don't want to move says Jessica as they look at their LA home. It will be okay says Logan as they hug. I'm gonna miss it here she says.

So will I but I cant wait to start a new life in Neptune we are going to be fine says Logan as they head to the car and get in. Both turn back to look at their old house. They were saying goodbye to their old life.

Away from the lies and away from the high life of LA. A few hours later they were in Neptune. A place that would soon become home.

(Neptune) How about you kids go and explore says Lynn as she hands money to her daughter. Thanks mom they say as they head out. Halfway around town Jessica walked into a blonde surfer boy. Sorry they say as they land on the ground.

The boy pulls her up and Logan looks her over. The blonde introduces himself. My names Dick he says. Jessica she replies.

Is Dick your real name asks Logan? No a nickname he says. I'm Logan her older brother says Logan as he extends his hand. Dick takes it. By a 4 whole minutes says Jessica as she pushes her brother.

Twins asks the boy next to Dick. Yeah who are you she asks? He is my brother Beaver says Dick. Cassidy the younger boy corrects.

Nice to meet you replies the older girl. So your new I think we should show you around and introduce you to the locals says Dick as he flirts with Jessica. She just blushes and smiles. Logan sees his sister smile.

A real smile. Maybe just maybe this move wouldn't be so bad.

(Few months later) Logan walked around his house with Duncan. They were having a birthday party for Logan's girlfriend Veronica. Where's your sister is asks Lily as she comes up behind them?

With Dick by the pool says Logan as he points out the window.

Thank you says Lily as she leaves the house to find one of her best friends making out with Dick by the pool side.

Okay lovebirds break it up says Lily as she stands in front of friends. The two pulled apart reluctantly. What do you need Lily asks Jessica as she looks at her friend. Time for presents says Lily as she claps excitedly.

That it says Dick as he looks at Lily with a goofy smile. Yep she replied. We will be right there says Dick as he pulls Jessica back to him and they begin to make out again. Five minutes later they decided they walked into the house. They celebrated their friend's birthday. Everyone had a good time being kids for the moment.

(Present POV) Those were the good days before Lily died, before Dick and Jessica split up. Right before 9th grade Dick starting acting different and then a month later broke up with her. For Madison. He broke her heart and I don't think it even healed. Only Dick can heal her heart. (End POV)

(Flashback 4 years ago) Dick and Jess were having one of their good days.

Dick was nibbling on her neck. I love you he says. I love you too she replies. They began making out. No fighting am I in the right place asks Veronica as her and Logan walk into Echoll's mansion. Hi V hey bro says Jess as she pulls away.

Can you believe we are freshman in high school says Logan.

I know can you believe it's been two years since we moved here says Jess as she looks around the living room. Well I personally am glad you came and I am sure Dick is too says Veronica as she looks over at her friends. Of course I am he says. Just then his phone rang. He checked it. It was Madison he looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

O its Beaver I promised him we'd hang so I'll talk to you later says Dick Bye says his girlfriend as he kisses her bye. Logan and Veronica says goodbye and Logan walked behind him to lock the door.

(Duncan and Lily a while later) Hey isn't that Dick asks Duncan. Yep it is but that girl he is with isn't his girlfriend says Lily as she looks over at the two. Lily takes pictures with her phone. Let's go says Duncan as he guides his sister away. Wait a second that's Madison Sinclair says Lily. Lily moves toward grabbed his sister. We need to let Jess know says Duncan as he pulls her in the other direction. Right let her handle witch Madison says his sister.

(Echolls household) Duncan and Lily made it to Jessica's in record time. Jessica opened the door. Hey just the girl I was looking for says Lily. They enter the house. What's up asks Logan as sees them? Where's Dick asks Lily?

With Cassidy why asks Jessica? Because we just saw him at the piers with Madison and their lips were connected says Duncan. No your wrong says Jessica as she stares at her two friends. Afraid not says Lily as she pulls out the photos. Why would he do this we have been really good lately asks Jess as her big brother wraps his arms around. Your okay it's okay says Logan as he holds her as she cries. Lily, Duncan, Veronica and Logan all exchanged looks.

(The next day) Dick walked in and walked over to Jessica. I want to break up says Dick as he looks at her and then walks away. Jessica stared him down. How long did you think you could get away with it Dick asks Jessica as she stands at his locker once the halls were empty. What are you going on about asks Dick with a bit of an eye roll? You and Madison she replies as she smacks him. He was speechless because he got caught. Yes I know your secrets out says Jessica.

Jess he says. Don't Jess me don't you know what I find funny is I really do love you and you broke my heart and I don't know if I'll ever forgive she says. She looks at him one more time with tears in her eyes and she walks away. Logan and Duncan come up to him. Logan hit him.I deserved that says Dick. Dam right you did says Duncan.

Dude you're one of my best friend but she is my baby sister and I protect her before you and unless she forgives you or tells me to forgive you I won't so right now we aren't friends says Logan as he walks away. What nothing from you Duncan asks Dick? No you already got what you had coming to you he replies as he follows his friend to class. (End Flashback)

(Present POV) Logan and Dick soon became friends again mostly because Jessica asked her brother to forgive him because it was one of his friends and as he tried to do so she tried to do the same. Dick and she would end up together when she needed him the most. Almost two years after their break up. Lily Kane would be murdered and her best friend would find comfort in her safe haven even though he broke her heart. (End POV)

(Flashback night Lily died) Veronica and Jessica were driving up to the Kane mansion it was their annul movie night all girls with Lily. They saw all the cops surrounding the place. They headed in thinking maybe there had been a break in or something. Never expecting what happened to have happened. Duncan was sitting outside. Duncan says the two girls. All he would do is rock back in and forth never once looking at either one of them. Stay with him I'll go see what is going on says Veronica.

She heard her scream minutes later. Jessica stood up and raced to the back yard. Jessica was not prepared for what she was about to see. Veronica was crying and her father was holding her. Jessica noticed the body and lost it.

No yells Jessica. Jessica says Keith as he reaches for the girl who could be another daughter. No she kept saying as she back away from everyone. She turned towards the exit and ran. Headed for an unknown destination.

Veronica finally had the guts to call her boyfriend. Logan picked up on the first ring. Why are you calling me on annul no boys night says Logan. She's gone Logan someone killed Lily and Jess ran away she says. What do you mean Lily was killed asks Logan praying her hadn't heard her right. Lily's dead she says. Where are you asks Logan? Kane's waiting for my dad says Veronica. I'll be there in a few minutes says Logan.

Few minutes later he pulled into the drive way and ran up to his girlfriend when he saw her. Why asks Veronica as Logan held her? I don't know he says as he began to cry as well. Logan Jess ran and I don't know where she went says Veronica as she pulls away. I think I know where she went don't worry she is safe says Logan as he kisses her head. I hope your right says Veronica. Things like this I know I am right says Logan as he kisses her head.

Logan I love you she says. I love you too let you dad know I am bringing you home he says and that was what she did. Veronica walked back to her boyfriend. I have a feeling that my sister is with her heart breaker says Logan. In this case I hope your right says Veronica. I just can't believe she ran says Logan. Well I guess that happens replies Veronica as they drive past everything Lily loved and hated.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica kept running until she ended up at Casablancas Mansion. Dick's house why she came here is beyond her but she felt safe as she approaches the door. She always did. She knocked on the door. Dick's dad opened the door. Jessica hi how are you asks Richard? I'm alright says Jessica as she kept herself from crying. What can I do for you he asks? Is Dick home she asks as she looks around the outside of the house? Yes give me a second I'll get him you can come in says Dick's dad.

He walked through the house and went into the game room and got his oldest. The surfer boy walked into the main hall. He notices tears in her eyes. What happened he asks? She's gone she was lying there in a pool of blood and she was just gone rambles Jessica as she looks up at Dick with tears coming down her face. Jess your scaring me who are you talking about asks Dick as he holds onto her. Lily she chokes out.

What he asks? She's dead Dick someone murdered her. The person bashed her head in it was suppose to be our girls night. We found Duncan outside and Veronica went to check out the back and she screamed and so I followed and her dad and the Kane's were there.I saw her body and I just ran she says as she hugs Dick. Here questions Dick? I guess I wasn't thinking I just needed to get away says Jessica as she pulls away and cries harder. Dick walks up behind her.

Come here says Dick as he pulls her to him. She collapses to the ground Dick was still holding her. Cassidy and the family came. What is going on asks Cassidy. She pulls away again and stands up. Um you should hear it from me before the news covers it says Jessica as she looks at her friend's family. What asks Richard? Lily Kane was killed tonight says Dick for Jessica. What by who how says everyone in the room. I don't know by who but the what is her head was bashed in says Jessica as she begins to cry again. We will leave you guys alone says Dick's mom. Okay he replied as he brings Jessica into the living room. They sit and talk about memories of Lily but soon fall asleep.

(One week Later Funeral) He never left her side since everything had happened. He wasn't with Madison so being with her felt so right. It always had. Logan and he had taken shifts watching Veronica and Jessica in the week that followed Lily's death. Now it was time to say goodbye one final time.

They walked into the church and the preacher began once everyone was seated. We come to celebrate a life that was taken so tragically from us. Lily Kane will be remembered with happy memories and not the sad ones we create Lily name was mentioned Jessica squeezed her ex boyfriends hand.

He put one hand over her shoulder as she let her body be come over with grief and she breaks down in tears. It's okay you're going to be okay says Dick as he holds her and he leans over and kisses her head. Soon enough Veronica was crying as well.

Then the two girls heard there names it was time for them to speak.

Veronica and Jessica took each other's hand and walked up together. Veronica spoke first. Lily was my best friend and she has been since we were little. We did everything together from shopping to the type of movies we watched. I miss her so much all ready and I don't know what I am going to do now that she has left us. I loved her she was just like my sister sometimes I thought we were. I will always miss her but may she rest in peace. Goodbye Lils says Veronica as she stands behind Jessica.

So much to say about a great friend sister and daughter says Jessica as she starts. I could take hours but I will be brief.

Lily has always been a good friend protective at times, sometimes she was worse than my brother. She was so smart but she made sure no one ever knew it except the ones who were close to her. She let me into her circle of friends without second thoughts when I moved here and soon enough Lily, Veronica and I were inseparable.

I will always miss her and I don't see this as goodbye because I believe that we will meet again and when we our time comes she will be waiting for us with open arms. I love you Lily watch over us and I'll see you soon says Jessica as she starts to cry again. Veronica and her hug and walk back to their seats.

Dick met them halfway as did Logan as they each hug the girls. The four walk back to their seats. You okay Dick asks? No I'm not why is she gone we still need her yells Jessica as she breaks down. Making Veronica cry harder. Dick held onto her and never wanted to let go. Soon enough the funeral was over and they buried her. She was gone forever.

( Casablancas') They were making out on the couch. We shouldn't be doing this says Jessica as she pulls away. Totally right says Dick as he looks away. O what the heck she says as they kiss again. Neither caring what happened. Jessica wanted the pain of losing Lily to be a memory.

(Next day) The couple woke up the next morning. He didn't know what to do. He went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Jessica walked in a few minutes later. Morning she says. Hey he replied. So are we going to talk about last night asks Jess? You know that I care about you but you and me can't work we aren't 14 anymore and I will just hurt you so I think we should just be friends says Dick. Do you like read minds because I was thinking I was thinking the same thing lies Jessica.

Awesome but I want you to know I don't regret anything that has happened between us says Dick as he hugs her. They had breakfast and Jessica headed home.

(School) Madison and our favorite surfer boy are back together says Veronica as her and Logan walk through the school. You serious asks Jessica as they walk passed her? Yep says Veronica. O that's great says Jessica as she shuts her locker. You okay asks Logan? Perfect she says as she walks off. She still loves him says Veronica.

You think says Logan as they head off to class. Duncan is coming back tomorrow says Logan. He blames himself says Veronica. It wasn't his fault he needs to know that says Logan.I know but it was his sister says Veronica. Just then Jessica walked into them. I don't know what I would have done if it had been you or Jess says Logan as he kisses her head. I love you says Veronica. I love you too he replies. They walked into their first class of the day.

(Newspaper) Everyone was walking around working on their stories. They were writing memorials for Lily. Hey says a voice. Dick what's up asks Jessica? Nothing you asks Dick? Just writing Lils memorial says then she got an email. She opened it and it was the crime scene video of Lily's murder. O my she says with tears in her eyes. Dick reaches over and shuts it off. Are you okay he asks? Who could do this something this evil she says as the tears come down. Dick went to reach her. I have to find Logan and Veronica she as she takes off.

She found her brother in the library. Logan she says. What he asks as he looks up from his book? There was a video of Lily's crime scene video says Jessica. What Logan asks? She explained. Logan raced off to find Veronica and was standing in the middle of the library and broke down. She fell to the ground in tears.

She soon felt arms wrapped around her. Your okay says a voice. No who would do this asks Jessica as she holds onto the blonde boy. I don't know someone very evil but I know this you and Veronica will find it out says Dick. Your right thanks she says as she pulls okay asks Dick? I'm going to be fine she says as she stands up. You sure he asks?

Dick you and I are friends you don't have to protect me like you're in love with I can handle everything myself I don't need you anymore she says. Jess he starts. Go and be with Madison says Jessica. Okay was all he said. She looked at him and walked out the door. He soon followed.

(Present POV) Dick and Jessica learned what it was like to be friends again. It took awhile. Seeing as they really hadn't started out that way. Dick and Madison were off and on through junior met a girl named Mac. She soon became best friends with Veronica and Jessica. Veronica's parents divorced and her dad remarried. Wallace was her new brother. Veronica and Logan were still going strong. Duncan and Meg were expecting their first child even if they were only eighteen.

Veronica and Jessica solved Lily's murder. It turns out that Aaron Echolls killed Lily. He attacked both Jessica and Veronica. Almost killed them but didn't succeed. Keith came just in time. Now Veronica and Jessica were on the case of the bus crash. What they didn't know the closer they get the deadlier the danger. (End POV)

(Flashback Day of the crash) They were at Shark Stadium. Hey we are taking the limo back says Dick.I think I will take the bus back says Jessica as she walks away. Why asks Logan as he catches up with her? Limo filled with 09ers and yes I know I am one of them but I know I cant be around everyone says Jessica.I'll go with her says Veronica as she kisses her boyfriend and follow his sister.

Jessica wait up says Veronica. O hey V she says. Real reason you're taking the bus says Veronica? Sick of watching Dick flirt with random girls she replies as the bus leaves. O she replies.

The bus stop pulled into a rest and the students get off. Veronica and Jessica walked around the store and picks up a few things. The bus had taken off by now. So Veronica and Jessica began walking back to Neptune.

Soon enough they saw smoke and the Limo. The two girls raced over. Logan engulfed Veronica into a hug. Jessica says Dick as he sees her and engulfs her in hug. She holds on to him crying. It's okay everything will be okay he says as he holds her. Duncan hugged Meg. The teens just stared in shock. (End Flashback)

(Present POV) This started a whole lot of events. Veronica and Logan wanted nothing more than to find out what happened that day. Dick and Jessica grew closer. Meg and Duncan prepared for the baby. Everything that everyone knew was about to unravel. (End POV)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sadie Hawkins Flashback) So have you asked anyone asks Veronica? No I think I'm just going to run things says Jessica as she puts up posters. I hear Dick's single again maybe you should ask him says Logan as he puts up a poster for his sister. How about no she replies as she begins to walk away. Well I guess I'll see you tonight being bored says Veronica as she walks away with her boyfriend.

(Dance) Dick walked in. He saw Jess sitting all alone. Now explain to me why a cute girl like you is by herself he asks? Hey no reason dates are overrated she replies as she looks up at him. Want to dance with an old friend he asks? Sure she replies as he wraps her arms around his neck. He never wanted to let go. I've missed this he says. So do I says Jessica as he spins her around. I have been meaning to ask you are since everything happened with your dad says Dick. I'm ok I just still can't believe he killed Lily my best friend and then almost killed me and Veronica for figuring it out she replies. But your safe now Dick replies. Yea until I close my eyes she says. Well for now enjoy the dance and have fun her friend quickly replies.

(Jessica's Dream) It was the night her dad was arrested but like always Veronica and her were in the car. Heading back to Veronica. When the two looked back in the mirror and screamed. Hi girls give me my tapes says Aaron. Dad no she says. Shut it he says as he raises his hand to his daughter. Veronica makes the car swerve. They crash everyone is knocked out. A few minutes later Veronica and Jess wakes up. They race to get out of the car. Aaron soon followed.

Soon enough Veronica was in a locked box and Jessica was once again knocked out. Aaron set a fire just as Keith showed up. They fought and Keith knocked Aaron to the ground as he raced to get Veronica out. Just as he got her out Jessica started o come to. Veronica says Jessica. Ambulance on the way she says. Where's my dad asks Jessica as she coughs and sits up. Um Veronica starts as she looks around as Aaron is trying to get away. I've got it says Jessica as she grabs Keith's gun and follows her father. She reaches the scene just as her father is hit by a car. Moments later the cops show up.

He killed Lily Kane says Jessica as she looks at the cops. You realize that you're talking about your father says he deputy. Very well aware of whom I am talking about the same guy who beat my brother drove my mother to the point where she jumped off a bridge and only treated me like a princess when in the public eye and now he is a murderer snares Jessica as two cars pull up. Duncan's dad's car and Logan's. She fells weird as her legs give way. Dick who was with Logan caught her as she fell.

(Hospital) Jessica opened her eyes. Hey says a voice. Dick she asks? Yea how you feeling he asks? Okay what happened she asks? Lack of oxygen caused you passed out but you're going to be fine he says. How's V and Keith she asks? Both are fine Logan's with them now and your dad is in the hospital until they transfer him to the prison says Dick. Great she replies. Get some rest says Dick as he gets up to leave she closed her eyes. (End Dream)

Jessica woke up to find three people at the end of her bed. What are you guys doing here asks Jessica as she looks from her brother to let her ex boyfriend to her best friend. You were yelling Lily's name in your sleep says Veronica. Really asks Jessica? Yea we all just ran up here and when Dick went to wake you up you stopped says Logan. What were you dreaming about asks Dick? The night my dad was arrested says Jessica as she sits up. You ok asks Dick? I am now she says. We will let you get to sleep says Veronica. No I'm up now I won't be sleeping anymore says Jessica as she sits up. Then let's go watch a movie says Veronica she takes Jessica hand and they head down the stairs. Soon enough Veronica was cuddled up with Logan on the couch. Jessica was laying her head on Dick's chest and would fell back to sleep. (End Flashback)

(POV) The group prepared to leave Neptune. Well at least Neptune high but there were a few obstacles and some stalkers ahead. (End POV)

(Fake shooting) Lucky was looking for Gia. They were heard the shots and Jessica panic. Dick pulled her down. They watched everything unfold. They watch Wallace sail over the table to save his girlfriend who had been caught dialing 911. The bullets weren't real. But Lucky ended up dead. Dick hugged Jessica as she cried. Your okay everything is okay says Dick.

Jessica looked up at Veronica. Is Wallace okay she asks? He will be he's just a little shaken up says Veronica as she comforts Gia. Just then Logan came running over. What happened asks Logan? Lucky was looking for Gia and he brought a gun and shot Wallace but the bullets were blanks says Veronica as she walks over to her boyfriend and hugs him. Are you guys okay he asks? We will be fine replies Dick as he holds Jessica. Wallace and Jackie soon walked toward their friends. Veronica wrapped her arms around her brother. I'm ok V I promise he says. I'm just glad your safe don't ever do that again she replies as she holds on to her brother. Let's go home says Wallace as they all turn to leave.

(Mars/Fennel residence) The teens were sitting at the kitchen counter talking and dealing. When Cassidy, Mac, Duncan, Meg, and Lily showed up. Hey guys says the group. Hi replies Logan and everyone. How's my favorite Goddaughter says Veronica as she picks up Lily. She's good says Meg. You two look exhausted have you slept asks Veronica? No says Duncan as he takes a cup of coffee from Logan. How about tonight Logan and I take Lily and you guys get sleep suggests Veronica. Are you sure asks Meg? Positive replies Logan as he takes Lily from Veronica. Ok they reply. Hey Mac can you look at my computer real quick asks Jess as she walked in.

Ok replies Mac as she takes the laptop from her friend. What's the problem asks Mac? Um it won't unlock and the internet won't come up says Jessica. Mac looked at the computer and played with it and in less than five minutes she was handing it back to its owner. All fixed she says . Awesome replies Jessica as she hugs Mac. Your welcome says Mac as she sits down next to Cassidy. Just then Jessica's phone went off.

Hello she says. Jessica Echolls asks a voice? Yes that me she replies. I would like to inform you that your father trial begins next week and you, your brother and are key witnesses along with Duncan Kane says the person. Thanks says Jessica . Have a nice day the person says as they hang up. Jessica nearly drops her phone.

What is it asks Dick? The trial begins next week says Jessica as she stares at everyone. Who trial asks Cassidy? Aaron's says Veronica. O says the younger Casablanca's. Why does it feel like all hell is about to break loose says Duncanas he wraps his arms around Meg.

(Present POV) The week would go on and we would all prepare for the biggest trial of our life. It's a sad day when your kids wants to put you in jail. Logan and Jessica prepared to put their father away. Veronica and Duncan prepared to face the man who killed their sister and friend. Madison broke up with Dick for the final time. He was finally realizing who he wanted in his worlds but everything in his world was about to come crashing down.

(Verdict) Te teens had said their piece and now the verdict was in. Logan and Veronica never let go of each other hands. Dick had his arm on Jessica shoulder. Meg and Duncan were standing next to each other. As were Mac and Cassidy, Wallace was with Keith and his mom. The jury began to read verdict. Time to seem to freeze. We find the defendant not guilty says the Juror. Jessica broke down in tears as well as man who killed their best friend was going to walk free. Logan and her had nowhere to hide. They all left the courthouse and they headed back to school to prepare for graduation.

(Next day) Principle Clemmons called the names. Dick Casablanca's, Logan Echolls, Jessica Echolls and Wallace Fennel says Principle Clemmons. Duncan Kane, Cindy Mackenzie, Meg Manning and Veronica Mars says Principle Clemmons again. Veronica name was called and everyone stood clapping. She just smiles. They were officially graduates of Neptune High School. It was an end of an era.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Killer Revealed

Veronica walked into the party looking for Mac. She ran into Logan. What is it asks Logan as he looks at his girlfriend? Have you seen Cassidy & Mac asks Veronica as she looks up at her boyfriend. Their upstairs says Jessica as her and Dick came over. Okay thanks says Veronica. I wonder what that was about says Dick . I'm going to find out says Jessica as she left the two boys and followed Veronica.

Veronica what's up asks Jessica as she catches her up at the front desk? Cassidy blew up the bus says Veronica. What she asked? He killed everyone to keep his secret says Veronica as she heads for the elevator. What secret asks Jessica? Woody abused him says Veronica. How didn't we know says Jessica. Because Cassidy became good at lying and keeping secrets says Veronica as they went to get on the elevator. They ran into Aaron. Well if it isn't the two Nancy Drew's of Neptune he says. Hi dad Jessica says. Princess how are you says Aaron. A lot better when you weren't free she replies. He looks at her. Get use to it I'm free and Lily's dead get over it he says. The elevator door opened at some floor. See you around girls says Aaron. The two girls try their best to ignore him and continued to the roof. Which is where the text that Veronica had received had told them to meet Mac.

Mac yells the two girls once they reached the roof . I'm sure that is who you were expecting but sorry girls you got me instead says a voice. The girls turn toward the voice to see Cassidy walking toward them. Where's Mac asks Veronica? Some where safe says Cassidy. Cassidy why you do it you knew that Veronica and I were on that bus would you really kill us asks Jessica as she stood in front of her ex boyfriend younger brother. I didn't want to but that was my only chance says Cassidy as he points a gun at her.

Cassidy come on put the gun down says Jessica as she backs up. No I'm sorry but the two of you know my secret I can't risk it says Cassidy as he shoots. Jessica falls. Veronica screams well texting Logan she kneels next to her friend. Jessica says Veronica. Veronica she says. Your going to be ok I promise says Veronica with tears in her eyes . She looked back at Cassidy. You did all of this to keep your secret but my father knows says Veronica. He's on Woody's plane to bad because there's a bomb says Cassidy. No say Veronica. Better call him says Cassidy. Veronica dials her father's number. He doesn't pick up. A plane blew up above them. Veronica cried out.

Sorry Veronica I really like you but I have to keep my secret. You think I can get Aaron Echolls put in jail for the murders of these teenager girls Cassidy says. No yells Logan as he jumps Cassidy from behind. Cassidy drops the gun. Veronica picks it up as him and Logan fight on the ground. She shoots it. Logan looked up.

Veronica he says as he stands. Give me the gun says Logan. He killed my dad yells Veronica. Logan reached for her. You don't want to be like him give me the gun says Logan as Jessica stands up holding her shoulder. Veronica gives Logan the gun and wraps his arms around Veronica than his little sister. Just then Cassidy went to the edge. Because don't yells Logan.

My name is Cassidy yells Cassidy. Cassidy don't chokes out Jessica. Give me one good reason he says. Logan doesn't say anything . I thought so I'm sorry says Cassidy as he goes to go over the edge. Dick says Jessica. What asks Cassidy? Your brother this will destroy him Cassidy and you know it don't do this she continues. Cassidy looks at her. Jessica you were always good to me and I'm sorry take care of my brother for me says Cassidy as he jumps. No yells Jessica. Logan grabbed his sister. They all just stood there in shock.

I have to go find Mac says Veronica. I need to go find Dick says Jessica. You need a doctor says Logan. Dick first doctor later she replies. Jessica took off to find her ex. Veronica and Logan took off to find Mac. Soon enough they found Mac. Veronica ran over to her friend and held onto her for dear life. She didn't even want to let her friend go ever again. Logan you should go find your sister says Veronica as she looks up at her boyfriend. Ok meet me in the lobby suggest Logan as his eyes meet hers. Sure she replies as her boyfriend leaves the room.

(Party) Jessica walked back into the party and finally spotted Dick. He was flirting with a girl. Dick she yells. Hey what's up Jessie he slurs. Don't call me that she snaps. What happened to your arm asks Dick as he sees the blood which seems to sober him up a bit. I got shot says Jessica as she looks up at him. By who asks Dick? Cassidy she whispers. What Dick asks? He shot me then almost killed Veronica then he killed himself she says. No your lying he says. Dick I wish I was says Jessica as she pulls him toward her. Not Cassidy says Dick as he cries. How'd he do it asks Dick? He jumped off the roof I tried to stop him but he couldn't live with himself anymore whispers Jessica. Why asks Dick? To keep his biggest secret. Woody abused him well he played on the baseball team and a couple other members of the team they wanted to come forward but Cassidy didn't so he blew up the bus to keep them quiet says Jessica as she moves Dick's wavy hair out of his eyes. He blew up the bus asks Dick? Yea says Jessica in the softest voice.

I want to see him says Dick. I don't think that's a good idea says Jessica as Dick stands up and rushes outside. She soon followed. Slowly though because she was losing a lot of blood. She caught up with him when he collapsed to the ground when Cassidy's death became a reality. Everything began to spin. Jessica says a voice. She knew it was Logan but couldn't respond because everything went black.

(Hospital) I think she is coming to says a voice. Logan whispers Jessica. Hey little sis he says as her eyes open. Hi she replies. How you feeling asks Veronica? Like I was shot says Jessica as she looks at them. That's not funny says a voice. Dick she asks as she looks at the doorway? Hey he says as he walks in and walks over to her. I wasn't surprised you came she says. I almost didn't but I wanted to apologize for all of this says Dick as he sits. You don't have to she starts. Yes I do my brother did this to you and I can't bear to see you hurt at the hands says Dick as he stands up and leaves. Dick don't she says but he just kept walking.

(Cassidy's funeral) We gather here today to celebrate the life of Cassidy Casablancas. Dick looked straight ahead well his mom and stepmom both stared around. Dick felt someone take his hand. He looked beside him was Jessica. What are you doing here asks Dick? You need me more than my family does right now she says as she hugs him. Thank you says Dick. Cassidy wasn't always bad she whispers. Thanks says Dick with a small smile. Soon it was over.

They went to the beach that they had spent many summer nights on just on the outskirts of Neptune before heading back to Dick's house for the reception. Do you think he will ever forgive me asks Dick? He already did says Jessica as she takes his hand in hers. Dick looked at her. When's your father's funeral asks Dick? Tomorrow Trina planned the whole thing Logan and I aren't even sure if we will go he killed our best friend and drove our mother to the point where she killed herself almost killed Veronica and me and made life a living hell most of the time does he really deserve the time says Jessica. Yea but you know that if you don't go you'll be upset because even though he was a bad person and wasn't the nicest person he is still your father says Dick. Your right says Jessica. Dick turned toward the water. Hey Dick she says. What asks Dick? No matter what you did Cassidy loved you says Jessica. Thanks says Dick.

Dick looked at her. I missed the nights with you here says Dick. These were the best days of my life it was the only time I ever really felt welcomed says Jessica. We were what 15 the last time we were on a family trip here asks Dick? It was the last time we were actually in this particular spot says Jessica. Everyone has been so caught up since then there are so many amazing memories here says Dick. With a share of bad ones says Jessica as she remembers the time her dad caught her and Dick out after curfew and that event landed her in the hospital. Lets make a good one he replies. Sounds like a plan says Jessica as he leans over and kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 1st year at Hearst

Dick was falling apart. His dad was back soon after Cassidy's death. Jessica and he didn't end up back together at least not yet anyway. The two of them had found it hard to be just friends when they both wanted more. But,they had made it through freshman year at Hearst. They only had a few hours left and tey would free of it all until next fall.

Jessica walked out of her almost empty dorm. Veronica and Mac were waiting for her. Hey friends she says with a smile. Something was wrong and she knew it. What's Wrong asks Jessica as he smiles fades? Logan and Dick got into an accident says Veronica. But they are alright asks Jessica? Logan is a little beat up but he'll be fine but Dick isn't doing so well says Veronica as she looks at her friend. We need to get to the hospital says Mac as she leads the way.

Wallace is meeting us there along with Duncan, Meg and Lily says Veronica as they reached outside. Jessica walked like a zombie to the car. Praying for the first time in a long time that nothing happens to Dick. They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later.

The girls raced into the hospital. Veronica noticed Logan. Logan yells Veronica. He turns and picks up his girlfriend as she runs into his arms. I love you she says. I love you too he replies. Have you heard anything on Dick asks a voice? Logan looks at is little sister. No but we should soon says Logan as he pulls her toward him. He'll be ok he's strong says Logan a she holds her.

The doctor walked out. Family of Richard Casaablancas says the doctor. That would be says a voice. Everyone turned toward the voice. It was Dick's dad. How are you related asks the doctor? He's my son says Richard. I'm Doctor Samson your son has a gash to the head a broken wrist and right now he is in a coma says the doctor. What are his chances Richard asks? If he wakes up he'll be fine but if he doesn't they were begin to get slimmer and he will eventually die says Doctor.

Jessica let out a sob. May I see him asks his father? Sure says the doctor? What gives you the right to be here and pretend to be father of the year snaps Jessica? He's my son he replies. A son you haven't had anything to do with so turn around and get out that's what your good at snaps Jessica as she walks past into Dick's room.

Everyone stares in awe. She had never stood up to people like that before. Logan looked over at his friend's father. Get out now says Logan. Fine I'm leaving he replies as he leaves.

(Dick's room) Jessica was sitting next to his bed. You need wake up we all need you so open those eyes. I can't lose you not like this says Jessica. Just then Logan came in. He sat next to Dick on the opposite side. Hey man open those eyes we have lost enough these last few years don't add your name to that list says Logan. Come back to us says Jessica as she takes his hand. Logan looked up at her sister with a small smile. I'll be back says Logan. Ok says Jessica. Just as Logan was about to leave. Logan says his sister. Yea Jess he says. I'm glad you're ok and I love you big brother she says. I love you too sis he replies as he exits. She turns back to the hospital bed that holds the love her life.

(Waiting room) Hey says Veronica as her boyfriend comes into view. Hey he replies as he wraps his arms around her. How's Dick asks Duncan? He still in a coma but right now his chances are good but the longer he's out the slimmer they get says Logan. O my goodness says Meg. How's Jessica asks Wallace? Hanging in there says Logan as he puts is hands to his head. Veronica sat next to her boyfriend. This isn't your fault says Veronica. Yes I should have been driving but I let him and neither of saw it coming says Logan. Think of it this way if you had been driving the roles would be switch says Veronica. I know he replies. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself your one of his best friends and you've been there with him through thick and through thin we all have this right here is the only real family he's got left says Jessica.

She has got a point says Mac as she walks over to Logan. I shouldn't want anything to do with the Casablancas after what Cassidy did but Dick had nothing to do with it and he grows on you after awhile says Mac. He's become more and more a part of my life just like the rest of you have says Mac a she kneels in front of Logan. This isn't your fault listen to them says Mac. Thanks Mac says Logan. Anytime she says. The hours passed and everyone had gone to see him. Jessica chose to stay the night so he wouldn't be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dream & New Life

(Dick's Dream) Where am I asks Dick? The in between says a voice. Cassidy says Dick. Hey big brother says Cassidy as he walks up to him. Your dead says Dick as he looks at his youngest brother. I know says Cassidy. Am I asks Dick? No I'm here to show you the way says Cassidy. The way of what asks Dick? Basically I'm here to show you two lives one with you in it and one where you're not says Cassidy. What is this your punishment asks Dick? No its my penance making things right with you saving you from a fate worse than death says Cassidy as he begins to walk off. Wait what do you mean asks Dick? How about you find out says Cassidy as he pushes him through a door. Where am I asks Dick? A world where you don't exist his brother replies.

(World 1) Dick looked around. It was the Penthouse suite. There wasn't anyone there. Why am I here asks Dick? Just then the door opened it was Jessica but her hair was different her usually long locks were shorter and dark. What did she do asks Dick? When you died a part of her did to she loves you Dick she always has and right after your funeral she cut her hair and dyed it says Cassidy. Where's Logan this is our place says Dick. He left. Veronica lives in DC. Her and Logan broke up because he couldn't deal with your death and eventually she couldn't reach the person he had become but they still have to meet up a few times a year because they have a daughter. They broke up because of me asks Dick? Logan has lost almost everyone that matters to him and Veronica being the person he loves the most he won't risk losing her so he pushed her away so that he thinks she safe and he will love her from afar. Veronica is just too stubborn to fight for what they have and she doesn't want her daughter going through the emotional drama of watching a parent drift away and one fighting for what they have says Cassidy.

Wallace went to play Pro Ball but didn't go too far because he married Mac who opened a business right in Neptune which she ironically named after you and used Casablancas money to good use because Jessica got money from you left in your will that dad couldn't touch and it made her richer then she already was and dad almost broke says Cassidy. What about Meg and Duncan asks Dick? They added to their family and stayed in Neptune. Duncan opened a company that is a sub company to Kane Industries named after you and Lilly called Dick and Lilly incorporated says Cassidy. And I missed it all says Dick? Yes and your death affected everyone and with you gone they can't go on and the group wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there because as much of a strange person you maybe you're the heart of the group and without you they don't have that . So, It doesn't have to be that way says Cassidy as the room begins to change and the word switches.

(World 2) Dick looked around. Where are we asks Dick as he looks at his brother. Your home says Cassidy. My home why would I need a place so big asks Dick? That's why says Cassidy as he points toward Jessica who was holding a baby. Were married asks Dick? Yea about 4 years now you have two girls Anne and Lynne as well as newborn Cassidy your only boy says Cassidy. What about everyone else asks Dick? Veronica and Logan never broke up and they have three kids a little girl named Marie and two boys one named John and another named Grant and for the first time really since high school they are happy. Mac and Wallace are married that didn't change but the company Mac owned is owned by the whole group and Duncan and Meg stayed together added to the family and Duncan who took over Kane industries did create a sub company but it is called Lilly incorporated says Cassidy as he turns to his brother. I have to wake up says Dick as he looks at Cassidy. Yea big bro its not your time and I will see you someday but not anytime soon says Cassidy as he begins to leave. Dick turns away from his brother at the same time.

Don't blame yourself it's not your fault says Cassidy as he turns toward his brothers retreating form. What's not asks Dick as he turns? My death so stop blaming yourself and live your life says Cassidy. Dick just nodded and began to hear noises. Go and I'll see you when its time says Cassidy as Dick walked through a light. Open your eyes says a voice. A voice he knew so well. Jessica he whispers.(End Dream)

Dick stirred. Jessica says Dick. Dick says Jessica. Can you get me some water he asks? Sure says Jessica as she stands up to get the water. Thanks says Dick. Your welcome says Jessica. How long have I been out asks Dick? About 4 days says Jessica. Wow have you even been home asks Dick? No she replies. You need sleep Jess says Dick. I'll be fine she quickly replies. Who else is here asks Dick? Everyone except your father cause Logan and I kind of kicked him out I'm sorry if I overstep my boundaries says Jessica. He leans up and kisses her. You didn't Dick says as he pulls away. She just smiles.

I love you says Dick. You don't know how good its hear you say that says Jessica as she leans and kisses him. I'm sorry for ever hurting you says Dick. It the past now we need to look toward the future says Jessica as she takes his hand. Dick looked at her. I love you too continues Jessica with a huge smile. Just then Logan walked in. Dick says Logan. Hey buddy he says. I'll go get everyone says Jessica as she stands and leaves the room.

(Lobby) Jessica walked into the lobby. He's awake says Jessica as she walks out. Everyone surrounded her. The girls hugged Jessica. As Mac,Meg and Veronica walked in before the boys. Wallace and Duncan hug her as they go in. Once they were in the room with Dick. Jessica broke down in tears. Logan came out. Sis he says. She looks up at him. Logan kneels next to her and wraps his arms around her. It's ok he's ok whispers Logan as he rocks her back and forth. A few minutes later Jessica wiped her eyes and looked at her brother. Thank you says Jessica. Anytime you're my little sister says Logan as they stand. Let's get back in there says Jessica as she wraps her arm around her brothers waist and the two walked back into Dick's room.

Epilogue

Dick walked into his house he shared with his wife and their one year old daughter. He walked into the office to find Jessica his wife of two years. What are you doing asks Dick? P.I work she replies. Honey the doctor told you no work until after the pregnancy says Dick. But Dick I did P.I work when I was pregnant with Anne says Jessica. But her pregnancy wasn't a complicated one says Dick. Ok fine go get ready everyone will be here in a bit says Jessica as she feels Dick wrap his arms around her. Alright I'm going to check on my little girl first says Dick as he kisses her head and then her stomach. Jessica smiles as he heads up the stairs.

Dick walked into daughter' room. He picked up his one year old daughter Anne and looked over at Lynn who was a 11 months older than Anne . Hey baby daddy loves you and I'm going to do well by you, your sister and this new baby. I love you says Dick.

(Later) They were all there. Alright I want to make a toast to all of us says Logan. Everyone turned to him. To us to the little family we have created out of the ruins of our family and we survived and we have lost some and gained a few on the way but we grew up and we became the people we are today says Logan as he looks at everyone. That was great Logan says Veronica with a smile.

(Little while later) Veronica and Logan were walking around the nursery. Dick this is amazing you've done an amazing job with this nursery says Veronica. Thanks says Dick. Mommy something is wrong with Auntie Jessica says Veronica's 4 year old daughter Marie. What yells the adults. Dick my water just broke yells Jessica. I'm going to be dad again says Dick as he grabs the bags and heads out. Logan and Veronica grabbed the kids and head out behind Jessica and Dick.

(2 hours later) Welcome to the world Cassidy Mark Casablancas says Jessica as she holds her 15 minute old son. Everyone was on their way in. Dick had the two kids and they were admiring their newborn brother. Jessica smiled as the group came in. Keith and Alicia including having becoming a father figure to the whole group and he was the only one who could keep any of them grounded through college and married life. Jessica smiled as she handed off her son. Cassidy meet your family says Dick as he looks at his son. And family meet Cassidy Mark Casablancas says Jessica with a huge smile. Cassidy would be proud says Meg. He was a good kid he was just in a bad state of mind says Veronica. Thanks guys well hopefully this one takes after his namesake to a point says Dick. The genius parts of it not the murderer part of it says Jessica. Something like that says Dick with a sad smile. He's watching over us right now and no matter how screwed up what he did was he loved you Dick and even if you weren't always the best brother that you could be you manage to honor him now and he would have loved that says Logan as he looks at his best friend. Thanks says Dick as he looks at his wife and kids. Life wasn't so bad and no matter what happens he wouldn't trade the life he has for anything and neither would Jessica or anyone else.


End file.
